


Daddy Issues

by shikastemari



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Party, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikastemari/pseuds/shikastemari
Summary: What happens when two friends with benefits can't keep their hands to themselves?
Relationships: Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Daddy Issues

Three minutes and forty-seven seconds.

That was how long Boruto leaned against the lady’s bathroom wall, waiting for her to come out. His skin still burned because of her touches, his breath still stuck on his throat. Sarada always made harder for him to breath, especially when she decided to use the tightest red dress that had ever existed. It didn’t help it was a strapless one too.

He was sure, one day, his friend with benefits would kill him.

It wasn’t planned. One day, Sarada appeared on his room’s door, fuming, cursing her dad in languages Boruto didn’t know existed. Ironically enough, he had a bad fight with his father on that same day, so he also had some things to spill about the Hokage. One thing led to another and at the end of the night, Boruto’s lips were pressed against Sarada’s as his hands wrapped her waist, pressing her body against his.

It didn’t go any further, but their make-out sessions became more and more frequent. Soon enough, their friends started to notice something was off between them and it didn’t take long for them to find out, especially after Himawari busted her brother and Sarada hooking up at the living room couch and told her boyfriend about it.

Boruto was super okay with it. Sarada was the one who wanted to keep it as secret at first, but as they could literally make out anywhere now without caring if they are going to get caught by someone, she didn’t give it too much thought either.

Four minutes and thirty-two seconds.

By the corner of his eyes, he saw a slim figured leaving the bathroom. Boruto promptly grabbed the girl’s wrist, as she turned her head to face him, startled. The blond girl made a fist and he knew her hand would end up on his face, so he let her go.

“Sorry, Yodo. I thought it was Sarada.” Boruto put his both of hands up in a surrender gesture.

The girl glared at him. Boruto didn’t know how Shikadai could take it. “She is fixing her lipstick.” Yodo just turned around and left, walking towards a fogged corner. Well, where there was smoke, there was Shikadai.

Not being able to take anymore, Boruto looked around to see if anyone was coming or watching, as he pushed the door to the bathroom, entering quickly. He spotted his _friend with benefit_ trying to clean the lipstick marks around her mouth.

“Seriously, why?” Boruto approached her, putting one hand on the end of her back and looking at her through the mirror. One quick look at his reflection showed he was no better than her. Boruto felt like he stared at a clown as he frowned at himself, but he still managed to shake his head. “You know I’m going to smudge it later _again_.”

“What if I don’t let you?” Sarada asked, one eyebrow raised.

Boruto just gave her his famous smug smile as his hand trailed down to her ass, squeezing it gently. Sarada sighed deeply in pleasure. “You shouldn’t be in the lady’s room, anyone could enter.”

“Do you think I care?”

Placing both of his hands on her waist, he turned her to face him. She leaned in against the bathroom sink and Boruto positioned himself in front of her, one leg at each side. She laughed slightly, passing one finger on the red stains on his face and neck. “I did quite a masterpiece here, huh?”

The blond didn’t even bother to answer her teasing, smashing his lips against hers so roughly that he felt the air leaving her lungs. Sarada wrapped his middle, pulling him closer and the feeling of their bodies glued together made Boruto’s mind spin. One of his hands moved to her hair, pulling it gently as he bit her lower lip. A small moan left her lips, railing up him even more.

Their making out sessions were starting to be torturous for him. Inojin always liked to tease about how many _limits_ the benefits of their friendship had. Boruto parted himself, taking a minute to breathe, but Sarada had other plans.

The girl pushed herself up, sitting on the sink. She used her legs to wrap around his ass, pulling him even closer to her. Boruto was a head taller than her, so her hands intertwined around his neck, pulling him down, his lips meeting hers once again. Only this time, Boruto could feel how much Sarada wanted it.

He felt the goosebumps on his skin as she licked slowly his bottom lip. Opening his mouth to let her in was almost an instinct by now. The blond almost melted as he felt her tongue playing with his, eagerly. Sarada moved back a little bit, to sit properly on the sink when she stopped, grimacing.

“What?”

“Wet,” Sarada replied, looking down at her legs. Boruto felt his cheeks blushing with his thoughts.

The brunette in front of him peered up at his face, chuckling as she realized what Boruto thought.

“No!” Sarada laughed. “I am talking about the sink!”

“Oh.” Boruto’s blush just got redder.

Sarada pushed Boruto away, getting down of the sink. She turned her back to him. “How wet is this?”

Boruto hesitated before moving his gaze from her eyes to her butt. There was a huge wet stain on her tiny red dress and he had to look away. It got really hard for him to control himself.

“Yeah, it’s too wet.” Boruto cleared his throat. “Should we go home for you to change?”

“I don’t think I can wait until I get home.” Sarada walked towards Boruto, as he was taking steps back. He only stopped when his back hit one of the bathroom’s cabins. She leaned in, her fingertips trailing his jawline. Her mouth was one breath away from his. “I am hungry _now_ , shall we?”

She kicked the bathroom’s cabin, pushing Boruto inside. His back leg hit the toilet and he fell hard, sitting on it. On his mind roamed a small thanks for girls being polite and not leaving the toilet lid up. This thought was quickly replaced by the vision of Sarada closing the cabin’s door behind her.

Boruto couldn’t do much but gulp when she sat on his lap, facing him. Her legs were open, making her dress go up even further, making him caught a glimpse of black lingerie. His whole body was tensed up below her as he felt himself growing hot, becoming aware of every single one of his limbs.

Sarada started to lean in to kiss him when she stopped moving. Boruto only frowned, confusion sparkling on his eyes.

“Hear the song.” Sarada touched his ear.

Boruto couldn’t concentrate enough to hear or see anything past that cabin.

But he still tried, closing his eyes and trying not to think about the hottest girl sitting on his lap. After a few seconds, The Neighbourhood song filled his ears. Sarada had been obsessed with the band lately, but Boruto couldn’t possibly accept the fact she was not kissing him because of a song.

“Sarada.” Her name on his mouth sounded as he was begging. Frankly, he was.

She smiled, as the lyrics entered the cabin, muffled. Here and there, someone would enter the room, and the music would get louder before the door closed.

Pressing her nose against his and her hands playing with the hem of his shirt, Boruto tried to close the gap between them, but as soon as he leaned in, she leaned back, avoiding his attempt of kissing. She put both of her hands on his chest and pushed him back.

“ _You ask me what I’m thinking about, I tell you that I’m thinking about whatever you’re thinking about._ ” Sarada sang in a whisper. Her hands slid over the thin material of his shirt and finally found their way inside it, wandering and contouring the muscles there. Boruto had to fight the urge to close his eyes, he didn’t want to miss a single thing about that moment.

The girl leaned in closer. “ _Tell me something that I’ll forget and you might have to tell me again. It’s crazy what you’ll do for a friend._ ”

Boruto tried to fight the smile that appeared on his face. As soon as she opened her mouth to sing the next lyrics, he pressed a finger against her lips. “ _Go ahead and cry, little girl. Nobody does it like you do, I know how much it matters to you. I know you got daddy issues.”_ He sang, using his free hand to wrap her and bring her closer.

Now Sarada’s smile mirrored his, as he kept singing. “ _And if you were my little girl, I’d do whatever I could do. I’d run away and hide with you…”_

Before Boruto could sing the last line, Sarada grabbed his collar and dragged him into a proper kiss. It briefly took his breath away, his muscles even more tensed and his lips tingled a little bit. Sarada tilted her head to the side, letting him deepen the kiss. Boruto’s back is pushed against the wall behind them, flushing the toilet accidentally. Both of them startled, pressing their mouths together not to laugh so loud.

“Stupid.” Sarada hissed against his lips in a low tone as Boruto took the chance to run his fingers down her sides. Usually, when things started to get too heated, Sarada would call the day off, but this particular time, she didn’t seem interested at all at stopping.

The guy felt a shiver ran up his spine as she gave him a short gasp, Boruto drawing her in further. She closed her eyes and he could almost _feel_ her easing onto his touch. They melted back together in a tangle of lips and tongue, Boruto moved his lips across her hungrily as she did the same, nipping at her bottom lip.

He rested one hand on the small of Sarada’s back and once more, drew her closer together. Their chests brush and she pulled away briefly to bite Boruto’s neck, his breath hitched and let out a breathy little noise.

Sarada chuckled at him as Boruto’s fingers slipped down to dig into her ass, making her shiver. He couldn’t shove away the feeling she was about to tell him to stop anytime soon, and the thing was: he didn’t want to. But without a doubt, he’d if she said so.

Also, he couldn’t shove away the wonder if Sarada felt how hard he was getting in his pants. A good glance at her face, whose eyes are half-lidded and full of humor. Sheknew.

She put her hand on her back, meeting his. After intertwining the fingers, she moved his hand to the zipper of her dress and Boruto’s eyes widened.

“You sure?”

She only nodded.

Boruto zippered down, her dress getting loosen before his eyes. It was strapless, so as the zipper went down, so did the dress, leaving Boruto to a great view of her bare breasts in front of him.

“This is waaay different from what I’ve watched.” He muttered before he could control himself.

Sarada glared at him, but he knew she tried not to laugh. “By different, I mean better.”

Once again, Sarada moved one of his hands to her left breast. When his rough palm touched the velvet skin there, the girl threw her head back in pleasure. It was undeniable the hottest sight Boruto ever had.

Making his free hand pull her closer and then join the other one. He occupied his mouth at her neck, kissing it lightly. His lips pecked around Sarada’s jawline and towards his ear. The brunette turned her head to him, connecting their lips quickly before dragging hers down to his neck, sucking. One of her hands went straight to his golden locks, pulling it tightly as Boruto let out a low moan when her lips made contact with his collarbone.

He felt the girl smiling against his skin and squeezed her breasts in response, making her squirm. He used both thumbs to caress her nipples and he felt as the grip on his hair got even rougher. Boruto opened his mouth to ask her – _beg_ her to take her home – when the door suddenly flew open.

“OH SORRY, IT WASN’T LOCKED.” The girl narrowed her eyes. “BORUTO? SARADA? NOT THIS SHIT AGAIN.”

Sarada hid her face on the crook of his neck, laughing, as Boruto shook his head.

“Can you please stop screaming, Hima? It’s a public bathroom. People are staring.” Boruto answered, his cheeks burning red with the embarrassment of being caught _again_ by his sister.

“It’s a _ladies'_ bathroom. What are you doing?”

“My girlfriend?”

The last word made Sarada sat straight on his lap. Her arms were crossed on her chest, which was a pity for Boruto. “Your _what_?”

Boruto froze as the realization hit him hard. “Well, you are a girl and you are my friend.” He rambled, his heart beating as crazy.

“You didn’t say it with a space between the words.” Sarada raised her eyebrows and he glanced over his sister to ask for help. Himawari just shrugged and closed the door.

“I did. You can’t possibly know that you were listening to it, not reading.” Boruto helped her to put the dress back on, zippering up. He had to contain an unpleased sigh.

“Boruto.”

“What? Would it be that bad if we started dating?” He poked her side and she frowned.

“Does it mean you want to date?”

“Does it mean you don’t want to?” Boruto questioned back. When Sarada didn’t reply, he kept going. “It’s just… The only thing missing is our status, Sarada. We spend the whole day together. We sleep and eat together. Our parents think we’re dating. We are not seeing anybody else.” Boruto frowned. “Wait, are you seeing someone else? Is this what is about?”

“What? No!” Sarada replied.

Boruto raised his eyebrows.

“I am not!” Sarada whined, punching him lightly. “It’s just… Don’t call me your girlfriend if you didn’t ask me to be one.”

“So, do you-“

Sarada press her index finger against his mouth, making him shut. “Please, don’t ask me to be your girlfriend while we’re at a bathroom cabin.”

“I will take that as a yes.” He kissed her finger. “What? Don’t give me that face. I’m being _authentic_.”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes, but there was a shadow of a smile on her lips. “Can we go home now?” She pouted, but her gaze told a different story.

“I thought you were never going to ask.” Boruto got up, taking Sarada with him. She fixed her dress and opened the cabin door, to see fifteen women staring at both of them.

They hesitated for a moment, their cheeks burning.

“The flush is working on that cabin, girls. Have a good night.” Boruto said, as he grabbed Sarada’s hand and left the bathroom and a bunch of shocked girls behind.


End file.
